


Nature's Love

by depressedbutfuN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Gardens & Gardening, I wrote this instead of studying, Idiots in Love, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaoi are engaged, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Swearing, but we love him anyway, idk what else to tag, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa hates bugs, they're so cute please my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedbutfuN/pseuds/depressedbutfuN
Summary: A regular day in the Oikawa/Iwaizumi household. Where Oikawa thinks he's being ignored and becomes a typical gremlin, chased by a beetle, and eventually they make up in the fluffiest way possible.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Nature's Love

The sweet fragrance of lavender filled Iwaizumi’s atmosphere. The violets and roses were in full bloom and his vegetable garden had borne ripe juicy produce for the picking. He was proud of his work. He tried countless times to get Oikawa in on gardening; it wasn’t that he hated it. 

No.

It was more of those gross itty bitty critters that crawled all over the land that disturbed him immensely.

Iwaizumi thought the opposite. He loved everything about nature; the insects, blossoming flowers, fresh air...you name it! There was nothing that would deter Iwaizumi from his love of nature, especially insects. He could always count on those creepy crawlers when Oikawa was being more of a brat than he usually was. Luckily, today was one of those days.

“Iwa-chan~!” Oikawa strutted through the front door of their shared townhouse announcing his presence with his vibrant cheerful voice. 

He laid his laptop bag on the kitchen counter and waited for a response. When he didn’t hear the familiar grumble of his lovely fiancé he knew he had to go seeking once again. There were only a few places Iwaizumi would be found when Oikawa went seeking: bedroom sleeping, office room working, or the garden outside. Oikawa hoped it wasn’t the garden; he didn’t have the energy to be chased around threatened by a praying mantis. 

Massaging his temple in agony reminiscing yesterday’s events, he climbed up the stairs to their bedroom. He prayed to catch a glimpse of shirtless Iwaizumi soundly sleeping before he pounced and rolled him off the bed like always. He made it to the closed door and slowly opened it, careful not to make any noise he tiptoed in checking his surroundings. He peeked over the bed and to his dismay found an empty bed waiting for him.

_ Damn it! And here I thought I would get after work sex or something! _

A small frown formed on his face as he sped down the stairs to check their shared office room. He knocked on the wooden door and opened it.

“Ugh! You’ve gotta be kidding me Hajime!", he groaned in irritation and dragged himself to the backdoor. The frustration from not seeing his beloved topless in slumber made him hate nature just a bit more.

Iwaizumi had no clue Oikawa had come home at that time. He had his Bluetooth speaker blasting music as he was watering the dark red carnations. He remembered the day Oikawa shook him awake at 4 a.m. giddy about his findings.

** 

“Look look! Iwa-chan, don’t these flowers look beautiful?!”, Oikawa pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose to keep them from slipping. He pulled Iwaizumi up and shoved his tablet to his face.

It took a hot minute for Iwaizumi’s eyes to adjust to the sudden burst of blinding light. He wasn’t all too delighted to be woken up at 4 am to see some flowers. He truly wasn’t delighted to know his fiancee was awake. He didn’t know how long Oikawa had been awake for.

“You idiot, why aren’t you sleeping? Why’d you wake me up? It’s fucking four in the morning, and you want me to see some flowers?? Go-,” Iwaizumi was scolding him when he felt a hand shut his mouth.

“None of that matters because I think you’re going to like these.”

Oikawa slowly gently lifted his hand off Iwaizumi’s lips careful in case he needed to shut him up again. 

Iwaizumi got up and sat properly next to Oikawa, taking the tablet to see what flowers were creating such a ruckus. Oikawa slid his arms around Iwaizumi’s bare waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Dark Red Carnations, huh? What do they mean?”

Oikawa poked Iwaizumi’s cheek, “You’re the flower expert, shouldn’t you know?” 

“I’m a genius in many things, Oikawa Tooru, but not everything” A hoarse early morning chuckle was let out. 

_ Iwaizumi Hajime you hot hunk, I freaking love you _

“Well, I’ll have you know I did some light research on these gorgeous flowers.”

“Is that so?”

“Mhmm”

“Then don’t keep me waiting Professor Tooru” Oikawa’s arms gripped tighter as he nuzzled his head on the Iwaizumi’s back.

Iwaizumi pulled him onto his lap and peppered the back of his neck with kisses.

It wasn’t all the time he showed love and affection, but when he did Oikawa knew how much they truly loved each other. Oikawa had cleared his throat before his man got carried away and straightened himself up.

“Anyway”, he pushed his glasses up, “It means deep love and affection. I thought it’d be nice to have in that little garden of yours. You know, brighten things up a bit.”

“Is that all you’ve got to say? I know there’s more than meets the eye.”

There was a long pause. Of course, that wasn’t all. There was more...way more he wanted to say.

Oikawa blushed bright pink, “Yep. That’s it."

_ I’ll get it out of you at some point, Tooru. _

“I thought you weren’t a fan of gardening?”

“Still aren’t, but these are beautiful so let’s get them.”

“Alright, we’ll go to the nursery tomorrow. Now go to bed, pretty boy.”

**

Oikawa slammed the backdoor wide startling a preoccupied Iwaizumi. He stomped over to the speaker and switched it off. He stood there, arms crossed with an irked pout.

“Oh, you’re home,” 

“Is that all?” Iwaizumi shrugged. He had no idea what Oikawa was suggesting.

Giving up, Oikawa flung his arms in the air and rolled his eyes and stomped back inside.

Before he shut the backdoor he yelled, “Why don’t you marry your garden if you were so obsessed with it!”

**SLAM!!**

Iwaizumi stood there in a daze. He looked at his garden and the backdoor, glancing back and forth several times.

_ I swear this idiot is something else… _

_ I just might marry my garden at this rate. _

He sighed and sat on the bench he built. Oikawa had whined how he wanted a cutesy sitting area outside, so they could eat lunch or enjoy the fresh breeze during the summer. He had heard enough nagging and decided to build it himself because what’s not to like about a challenge in the sweltering heat. Oikawa liked the idea very much, more so because he would see his hot hunk of a fiance shirtless, drenched in sweat and muscles for days. It wasn’t an intentional thirst trap, but Oikawa would eat it up like there was no tomorrow.

“So the gremlin has awoken today, huh. Looks like I’ve gotta teach him a lesson”

He sat back and thought about it for a second. He caught sight of a beetle while looking for ideas and hatched a brilliant plan.

~~~

Oikawa was making himself a cup of tea when he saw Iwaizumi walk inside with his hands behind his back and solemn face.

“Tooru.” Oikawa looked away and continued sipping his tea.

“Tooru, please look at me.”

Silent, Oikawa rolled his eyes and looked at Iwaizumi who took a few steps closer to the brunette.

“Tooru, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have ignored you when you came home. I promise you’re more important than the garden. You’re my top priority. My only priority, so here”, he stuck out his hands. Oikawa thought he found a flower and wanted to present to him, but oh ho ho was he brutally wrong.

Iwaizumi lifted his right off his left where he was holding the beetle. Next thing you know, the world was ending. Oikawa shrieked at the beetle being held and made a run for it to the backyard.

“Not today Tooru! I’m getting you this time!”, Iwaizumi followed suit and chased Oikawa around the garden.

“WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT FUUUUCK! HAJIME, THIS ISN’T FUNNY!!”

“Says the man who accused me of ignoring them!”

“I WAS FRUSTRATED, I’M SORRY!! AHHHHH!! HAJIME NOOO!”, Iwaizumi was catching up with Oikawa’s speed.

Oikawa climbed on top of the table Iwaizumi built after many attempts to get rid of the muscle man and strategized where to run to safety. 

_ Backdoor? No. _

_ Over the fence? Maybe? _

_ Looks like the fence is my best bet… _

“Frustrated about what?”

Oikawa turned to the direction of the fence. Not because he was contemplating whether or not he could make the jump, rather he was blushing the brightest pink.

“Tooru, I will make sure you don’t come down from there until you tell me”, he held the beetle high enough for Oikawa to clutch the sun umbrella with his dear life.

“It’s nothing important, now get that stupid beetle out of my face before I kick your gorgeous hands”, Iwaizumi heaved a long sigh and placed the beetle gently onto the grass. He threw his hands up to surrender and beckoned Oikawa to come down from the table. They sat on the bench and absorbed the quiet.

“Now, what’s bothering you? I saw you blush, it’s embarrassing, isn’t it?”

Oikawa covered his face with his hands and groaned in discomposure. Still covering his face, he mumbled.

“I didn’t get it, Tooru. Speak up.”

Another whine.

“IthoughtIwasgonnacatchyousleepingandIdidn’tandIwassexuallyfrustratedokay”, Iwaizumi burst in laughter. Oikawa turned to him in confusion, “Oh, so that was funny?”

“Not at all”, he wiped the tears on the brim of falling.

“Hmph”

“Oh, Tooru come on. Not again”, Oikawa crossed his arms and turned away.

Iwaizumi massaged his temple and glanced at the red carnations that were blooming beautifully under the setting sun. He got up and cut a couple that were the darkest shade of red he could find. The brunette paid no attention but was taken off guard when Iwaizumi stood on the bench with his right hand out. 

“Oikawa soon-to-be-Iwaizumi Tooru, I don’t do this lovey-dovey shit often so listen up”,

Oikawa stood up mouth agape, “What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m sorry if I ignored you when you came home today, sorry for chasing you with a beetle; I felt like doing it because you were acting like a gremlin and I missed doing that to you. I’m sorry for being an ass, Tooru-”

He held the carnations out to Oikawa and turned away, “I love you. I love you a lot, like a lot, and would rather die than be without you.”

“I-”, Oikawa started but was interrupted. Iwaizumi jumped off the bench and handed the flowers to the love of his life.

“Remember what these elegant flowers meant.”

Silence.

“Deep love and affection. Tooru, I love you. Forever and always.”

Oikawa placed the flowers on the bench and seized Iwaizumi in a blissful kiss.

“I love you too, Hajime. Forever and always”, their foreheads were pressed together as they smiled under the glistening moon. He took the flowers in one hand and held his beloved’s hand in the other as they walked back inside.

“Can we do this on our wedding day?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Mean Iwa-chan~”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I won't be writing much because college started and my time management skills are whack, I'm sorry. I will get started on my main KuroKen ff soon, I just don't know when. Thanks, Nivi for giving me another headcanon to write lol! Hope you liked it. If anyone has a headcanon they want to be written I'll gladly take the offer, just know it'll take some time to be written because I'm super busy these days. Kudos and comments are welcome! Again, thank you for reading!!!


End file.
